Of Ceremonys and Receptions
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: 'The Of Series' 2nd Chapter. Our little lovebirds get married, and enjoy the party after.


_**Summary:**** 'The Of Series' 2nd Chapter. Our little lovebirds get married, and enjoy the party after.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Brooklyn Nine Nine or any of it's characters. I just simply love Jamy/ Peraltiago. I also donnot own any products or shows, because I ****most probably will mention them.**_

**_Of Ceremony's And Receptions  
><em>**

**_3rd Person _**

The second her father walks in he starts making over the top gestures about how beautiful she looks, pretending to cry and hauling her mother in there with him. "So? Do I look pretty enough to go down an aisle with about one hundred people looking at me? Or do I need the dress on first?"

"There are only fifty seven..." Her mother clarify's. "Your soon to be just complains a lot about money, apparently any more people and he'd put himself back into debt. Even though we offered to pay."

"Kinda glad he said no..." Her father trails off. "Do you not see that hall? How much did that cost?"

"Not telling. But it made him wish we'd said yes." She shrugs. "I did tell him I didn't mind not having a big fancy wedding-"

"But you deserve the best." Her father claims. "What? He asked me for tips on what to say!" Her mother tuts, frowns and shakes her head.

"Men." She sighs and both mother and daughter smile a little at each other. "I shouldn't be saying that. He's been asking me for tips too, how to not do what he," She points at her husband. "Does. He shouldn't take your advice unless it's as good and the one you just told us."

"I said always keep her happy." He shrugs.

"Good husband slash father." She says in a patronizing voice and pats his head twice before turning back to their daughter. "We came to see if your ready, Santiago." She nudges her. "Dress time."

"Are Gina, Rosa, Kylie and little Amy ready?" She asks. "How about Rick, Boyle and Terry ready? Especially Boyle... best man and all."

"Boyle was ready when you two got together." Her father points out. "Little Amy is on her way here, the girl is so excited to be a bridesmaid... the only one to walk just in front of you." She nods.

"Still dunno why I wanted to do that, I guess walking down the aisle with a three year old at your feet is damn-freaking-cute... Or at least Jake thought so."

"Rick is getting the rings from Daryl so he can take them." Her father carries on. "Terry is with Jake."

"Daryl wasn't so happy not to be a groomsmen hey?"

"Nah, but he got over it. He just cares, but honestly I think he's glad, the man can't freaking talk out loud and he most definitely won't get up with you guys and girls at the front!" Her mother exclaims. "He's quiet and deadly when he wants to be..." She sighs. "Anyway, little Amy should be here any minute. She has small legs, it takes her a while to get up stairs- with help. God knows how she'd be without help." Another sigh. "Anyway!"

There's a few more minutes of taking out her dress from the wardrobe -laying it on the bed- and talking before little Amy makes her appearance. She rushes up to her aunt, begging for her dress and smile widely when she sees it. Her mother leaves, wishing Amy good luck in married life. "Do you want some help getting it on?"

The little girl in question grins even wider- if possible- and nods excitedly. "Yes please!"

"OK, mom... not to be rude but y'know? Go! You too dad." Both parents moan. "I need to get this little one ready." She picks up the girl, who blushes a little, before her parents leave. "Ready Amy?" She nods, flipping her blonde hair everywhere.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, it took a while, the little girl in in her dress and shoes- hair ties, bag and anything else sorted- twirling around happily. "You look beautiful!" Amy exclaims. "I'm jealous babe." The little girl blushes and hides her face.<p>

"No..."

"Yes..." Amy smiles down at her. "Now sit down and you can help me out, that sound fun?" The girl nods.

The dress is purple, to match the other bridesmaids, and her shoes are black with little bows on them. The other bridesmaids have heels with bows on them and red nail polish, - which she does have actually- but the girl is only three so heels weren't an option. At all...

* * *

><p>Gina and Rosa next step in, both in the same dress as the little girl but with heels. Rosa's hair is loose and hanging around her shoulders whilst Gina's is pushed back to the side with a pin. "I like the sparkles." Gina comments, picking at them lightly. There are tiny diamonds acting as a sash under the breast. The dresses are halter neck, by the way, and Amy fell in love with them at first sight.<p>

"Why the hell aren't you dressed?" Rosa asks, before nodding a 'hey' towards the three year old at her side.

"Why the hell isn't Kylie with you?" Amy retorts. The woman in question walks in moments later, big dopey smile on her face, already in her dress like the other two.

"There." Rosa points behind her and shrugs.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed?" Kylie asks. She's the maid of honor so she is wearing a red dress that has a sweetheart neckline, but with straps- Jake isn't a fan of strapless- and it goes to just below her knees. The length of all the other dresses, and the shoes are the same too.

"I wanted all of you to be done first." She shrugs. "Now it's me." She smiles.

* * *

><p>She steps out of the bathroom half an hour later, dress and jewelry on. "How do I look?" She asks, and twirls a little. Kylie gasps and gives a small clap, little Amy cheers, Gina nods as if she approves and Rosa gives her a '<em>you clean up nicely Santiago'. <em>

"Thanks. Just have to do my hair and we'll be out of here, did my make up before my parents even got here!"

Her dress has also got straps and is a sweetheart neckline, it 'poofs' out a little at the end and at the top it has a pattern that she can't remember the name of- it's a typical wedding pattern OK!.

Her shoes are silver and are like strappy stilettos. Not like, they are. Her earrings are pearls, because it's her something old. Her something new is the dress, something blue is her probably her feet tomorrow (From terrible dancing in heels, in all honesty Jake could be assed with the something part of a marriage... she thinks he doesn't understand why, actually neither does she really...), something borrowed in a hair pin from her mother and her pearl earrings are something old. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

* * *

><p>"Ready sweetie?" Kylie asks, Amy nods and gestures for the doors to be opened. "Good luck up there." She smiles and meets up with Charles, her groomsman best man. Rosa is with Terry and Gina is with Rick already, little Amy is by her side and her father is behind her for the minute.

Kylie goes out first, wide smile planted across her face which Amy knows is real. "See you in a few." She whispers to the others and carries on. Rosa goes next, Terry standing proudly at her arm. Gina and Rick make their way elegantly out as Rick takes her phone away from her grasp and pops it in his pocket. She lets out a small 'hey' before they walk out.

* * *

><p>She's pretty nervous when little Amy almost falls at her feet, but someone makes sure she's stable when they pass- at least people are looking after her. Her father chuckles a little when Jake has to show the little girl where to go. <em>Maybe the cutest and worst idea ever. <em>She thinks, smiling wide.

Her father gives the old 'look after her' gesture and wipes away a fake tear while her mother says 'finally'. She's a little offended when Jake snorts with laughter at her, before seeing the Santiago- bitch- glare and shutting up.

* * *

><p>By the time they've finished saying their 'I dos' her mother is full on crying and she has wide eyes as she- her mother- sobs with happiness. The minister pronounces them husband and wife before everyone from the team chants for them. She can feel his toothy grin when they kiss and Gina has her phone back, taking pictures just as they are about to part. Rick's clapping and smiling but still trying to get the phone, Rosa has her half grin while Terry is chanting for them.<p>

And Holt is, possibly, smiling.

* * *

><p>She still can't dance, and their first dance is possibly the most odd thing shes ever done. He trys to dance just as bad as her but winces when she stands on his foot, for the last time she can say happily, she's not injuring her husband anymore.<p>

It's so weird. Jake Peralta is her husband. _Husband. _If someone told her six years ago that her new partner would end up being her husband and she'd be happy about it, she would have laughed in their face. But now... she can see it, probably because it's happened. But she can see why, she can see how and she mentally slaps her younger self for believing he was gonna be the only man on the earth she couldn't stand... well she can't but he's getting better. She can stand him, but she didn't used to be able to... she'd get angry and frustrated a lot of the time so, its a wonder how he loves her.

She thinks they've both grown.

But honestly, she's a _married _woman. _Married_! She has a real _wedding _ring that her _husband _put onto her finger and has a real _engagement _ring her now _husband _gave to her. She's a Mrs. Mrs. Peralta.

_God that sounds old. _She thinks. _I'll stick with Amy Peralta. _

She loves this, being married and being a bride and a wife. It's pretty exciting, she doesn't know exactly how he feels... mostly because she's glad he's not freaking out. Yeah... she'll be looking out for that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked. I am really excited about the promise of a new series! :) I've never done a series on AO3 and I've never been so serious about it on FANFICTION so... yay! :)<br>**_


End file.
